The present invention generally relates to child restraint systems used in passenger vehicles. The invention particularly relates to systems and methods of changing the aesthetic appearance of child and infant safety seats without interfering with their operation and safe use.
Various types of child restraint systems are commercially available and in use. For convenience, the term “safety seat” will be used herein to refer to various types of child restraint systems used in passenger vehicles, including but not limited to child safety seats, infant safety seats, and booster seats. Generally, safety seats include a belt (harness) system capable of securing and restraining a child in the safety seat during operation of a passenger vehicle. Belt systems often include two or more belts (straps) that are adapted to be releasably coupled to one another with a buckle system comprising one or more buckles (clasps). Buckle systems are often utilitarian and undecorated.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there is an unmet demand for systems and methods capable of at least partly changing the aesthetic appearance of belt systems of safety seats.